


My Word Is My World

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: Fix-It-Fic, Friendship, M/M, Season 2, for the "Duet" episode, hummelholiday 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Sick and tired of everyone thinking he was those kinds of predatory gay, Kurt decided to drop Sam as his duet partner for Mr Schue’s assignment of the week.





	My Word Is My World

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a fix it fic for Glee’s episode “Duet”, season 2, episode 14. The dialogues in italics at the beginning was directly quoted from the episode but the rest is simply what I kinda hoped happened in Glee. I was kinda pushing the prompt “Winter Wedding” but hey, at least this fic came out?

_“It’s not you,” Kurt continued, inwardly cringing at the most cliche lines ever said, “it’s me. You’ve been honourable actually…”_

_Kurt trailed off, thinking that for once, he managed to find a guy who wasn’t creeped out by his obvious “gayness” that seems to repel every guy in Lima, Ohio._

_“And I wish you the best.”_

_Sam watched the only emotion that seemed present on Kurt’s face - a rueful look, as he shook his head every few seconds when water got into his eyes._

_“But I’ve realized that I need to sing with someone that matches my passion and talent level.”_

* * *

Heading straight to the corner in Lima Bean, Kurt placed his satchel on the table. He glanced at the never-ending queue in front of the counter, Kurt decided it would be better to put off ordering his coffee order till later.

Kurt wasn’t going to lie, after having Finn and his dad accuse him in a roundabout way that he was taking advantage of Sam, overhearing Finn trying to convince Sam not to sing with him and finally ending things with Sam, he was exhausted. For some reason, it was emotionally and mentally draining for people to constantly imply that he was going to ruin another’s life by singing a song with him. Not wanting to occupy his mind with such depressing thoughts, Kurt unlocked his phone to do what is his newest obsession recently - Pinterest.

Busy adding pins to his board labelled “Wedding” and organizing them according to seasons, particularly winter. A season which seemed to suit him and a certain blonde jock and would be perfect for their imaginary wedding.

_Hey, if a girl can fantasize about marrying her crush that barely knows she exist, then he can do the same thing regarding a certain new kid._

Too caught up with pinning, he failed to notice an approaching figure that immediately took a seat in front of him.

“You’re going to do that duet assignment with yourself, aren’t you?” A voice questioned as he sat down leaned in closer to the table. “Someone that matches your passion and talent level.”

“Sam?”

“At first I thought it would be that Rachel Berry girl but she’s singing with Finn. And I highly doubt she’ll give that up to sing with you,” Sam stated, giving a short nod to acknowledge that his name was called out.

“No one else meets that criteria… except you,” Sam concluded, beaming slightly that he managed to figure things out.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the jock that was sitting in front of him. He honestly doesn’t know what to make of the situation so he decided to go with placing his phone down first, to give the jock his fullest attention.

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

Letting out a sigh, Kurt placed his hands on the table, interlocking his fingers together. “Yes, you’re right. I’m going to do a duet with myself…”

“Dude,” Sam interrupted, “not like that not completely cool or anything, but a duet is two people. Why did you drop me when you had no one else to sing with?”

_Bless this blonde-dyed hair jock and his innocence to the world._

“Sam, I’m gay,” Kurt pointed out, “and in this Lima Ohio world, that’s a problem. I’m not going to taint your image with people questioning your sexuality simply because you sang with me.”

Letting out a huff, Sam repeatedly jabbed the wooden table with frustration, “I don’t care if you’re gay, man. I’ve said this to Finn and I’m going to say this to you and everyone who is going to come up and question my decision to sing with you.”

Clearly startled, Kurt inched back slightly, not expecting that minor outburst coming from the latter.

“I don’t care about any other world who hates gays and think that guys shouldn’t do things that remotely feminine. Come on, singing doesn’t even have a gender! In my world, I promised that I’m going to do Mr Schue’s duet assignment with you and I’m going to keep to that promise unless you for real drop me because I can’t sing and not because you’re afraid of tainting my reputation as a straight jock.”

Finishing his rant, Sam took a few deep breath to calm down and gave Kurt a crooked grin, “now that’s out of the way.”

“What song are we going to sing to crush the competition?” he casually asked as though he didn’t go on a mini-rampage regarding homophobes in Ohio.

Still, in slight shock, Kurt smiled meekly at Sam, picking up his phone from the table to share with the latter his extensive playlist.

* * *

“So dinner at Breadstix huh?” Sam commented as he and Kurt stayed in the Glee club room while the others offered their congratulations for winning this week’s assignment before making their way home.

“Sam, you don’t… you don’t have to…” Kurt stuttered, on one hand, not wanting to impose on Sam’s kindness any longer and on the other, wanting to reject Sam before he could face rejections himself, “I mean… nobody… no one is forcing you to have dinner and you didn’t promise…”

“Are you kidding dude? Of course, we have to go to Breadstix together!” Sam protested, “treat it as a huge ‘screw you’ to everyone who says two guys can’t sing together.”

“Besides…” Sam said, with a slight twinkle in his eyes, “you can tell me more about your Pinterest board and our winter wedding.”

_Thud._

_Yeap, Kurt was certain that was his heart that decided to drop from his chest to his stomach._

“Honestly, I’m more of a summer dude but winter’s cool too,” Sam continued teasing, pushing his boundaries slightly by ruffling Kurt’s hair.

Mouth opening and closing, trying to form an argument in defence but when it was clear nothing is going to come out of his mouth, Sam decided to put the latter out of his misery.

“It’s cool dude,” Sam tried to reassure the latter, giving Kurt his million-dollar smile, “I’m honestly flattered that you thought I was worth marrying. A little too far off into planning but still, it’s flattering.”

Once Kurt was sure Sam wasn’t going into panic mode about a gay guy obviously crushing on him, he jokingly bumped shoulders with the latter, “only if you tell me that your hair is dyed.”

Rolling his eyes at Sam’s denial, Kurt couldn’t help but do somersaults inside at the potential of a male friendship without the fear of the other fearing him. Although Sam’s sexuality is still questionable, Kurt didn’t mind. Sam could be straight, gay, bi or even trans but that would never take away the friendship he was sure that he was forming with the latter.


End file.
